The role of the Administrative Core will be to oversee and coordinate all administrative and financial aspects of the Center, facilitate internal and external communications including scientific interactions via the External Advisory Committee, and monitor and ensure progress toward the faculty development goals for the Center's junior faculty members. With support from Core staff, the Core Leader will lead monthly Executive Committee meetings, weekly meetings of project leaders, External Advisory Committee meetings, and supervise all Center administrative and financial activities. Core staff will also collaborate with the Pediatric Health Specialist and the Community Outreach and Translation Core to translate research findings and disseminate best clinical practices to physicians, health educators, community practice settings, and community groups through Continuing Medical Education, Grand Rounds, and other presentations at local hospitals and community practice settings;outreach to local physician groups, and community stakeholders. Core staff will also monitor and ensure progress toward the Faculty Development Investigator's career development goals, and facilitate overall career development opportunities by ensuring that Columbia University's training opportunities are available to all Center junior investigators. The Administrative Core has the capacity and expertise to administer the three scientific research projects and two other cores, and will operate in a timely and efficient manner, ensuring regular exchanges of information between investigators, external advisors, and other stakeholders. The Core has been a well-functioning team for the past ten years.